


Starlight

by VihStark



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VihStark/pseuds/VihStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noites de baile sempre são, por si mesmas, mágicas. Noites de baile em Asgard então... Mas aquela noite, algo ainda mais mágico aconteceu fora do salão do castelo do Pai de Todos. Entre os troncos das árvores e sob um céu cheio de estrelas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Nem Thor nem muito menos Loki me pertencem (Mentira o Loki é meu sim). A Marvel Comics e seus associados possuem todos os direitos sobre eles.  
> ...  
> Feita como presente de aniversário pra um amigo ♥   
> ...  
> Primeira Thorki completa! Eu tentei fazer isso fofo, triste e com uma pitada de esperança lá no finalzinho.  
> ...  
> Espero realmente que gostem!!

O salão do trono estava lotado de alegres asgardianos, a música que vinha dos alaúdes misturava-se com o som dos dançarinos deslizando sobre o mármore e o barulho de incontáveis conversas sobrepondo-se umas as outras. Loki estava encostado em um dos pilares do salão tentando entender como viera parar ali, ele adorava as noites de baile, mas não pelo evento em si, e sim pela tranquilidade que se abatia sobre todos os outros cômodos do castelo enquanto durava a festa. Era a oportunidade perfeita para praticar feitiços em seu quarto e debruçar-se sobre seus livros sem um único ruído para lhe distrair das palavras.

Tentou mover-se para a saída mais próxima, mas percebeu que seus pés não cooperavam com ele e seu rosto continuava virando sem sua permissão para os incansáveis dançarinos. Procurando... Procurando ver... Ele.

Depois de algum tempo não foi difícil encontra-lo, longos cabelos loiros no topo de quase dois metros de homem não podiam ser facilmente perdidos, com certeza. Thor tinha seus braços ao redor de uma figura esguia e um sorriso de felicidade por todo o rosto, ele dançava como fazia todo o resto, apaixonadamente, alegremente e sem o mínimo de discrição.

Esse era um dos motivos para Loki não ir aos bailes: ele sabia que ia ignorar a tudo e a todos ao seu redor e somente assistir seu irmão mover-se com alguma sortuda asgardiana pelo salão, com aquele sorriso imenso no rosto. Loki então daria algum jeito de atrair a atenção dele sobre si, seus olhos iam se encontrar, como agora, e então viria “o sorriso”, aquele seria um pouco diferente dos demais. O moreno não podia realmente apontar a diferença, mas estava lá e sempre fazia seu coração errar uma batida ou duas do seu ritmo. Depois disso seu irmão olhava para outro lugar, chamado por um de seus amigos, e Loki voltaria a sua contemplação silenciosa.

Era assim, e seria a assim pra sempre, ele sabia.

Subitamente angustiado, voltou a rumar para a saída, e dessa vez saiu para a noite fria. Ele queria pôr alguma distância entre ele e aquela cacofonia de sons alegres. Mas o deus sabia, com certeza, que se fosse pro seu quarto não ia se concentrar em livro algum, não com aqueles olhos azuis gravados tão recentemente em seus pensamentos.

Então rumou para a orla da floresta que rodeava o castelo, os galhos retorcidos e suas folhas de diferentes sombras de verde sempre o faziam sentir-se em paz. Andar por entre os troncos com os nós dos dedos arrastando-se por suas cascas e com os pés afundando-se na grama tiraram grande parte da angústia que o moreno sentia, e ele andou lentamente até uma conhecida clareira que se abria ali perto.

As árvores ali se afastavam para formar um quase perfeito círculo de grama, pontilhado de papoulas e ervas de cheiro. Loki deitou-se sobre o recorte de grama e deixou-se olhar para o céu de Asgard, a constelação de Alioth se estendia logo acima, e ele tentou esquecer tudo a não ser o brilho das estrelas e o som do vento passando por entre os galhos. Estava tão perfeito quando poderia ser, mas, certamente, a tranquilidade não poderia durar.

Cabelos loiros roubaram parte de sua visão do céu quando um rosto incrustado com duas estrelas azuis inclinou-se sobre ele. Tomou-lhe o tempo de duas inteiras piscadas antes que reconhecesse seu irmão.

– Thor

– Irmão. - O loiro sorriu enquanto via o outro rapidamente se colocar sentado. Loki, que tentava duramente manter o rosto em branco, perguntou:

–O que faz fora da festa?

– Você saiu. - O loiro respondeu sentando-se próximo a ele e voltou seu olhar às árvores em frente aos dois. Loki esperou que o irmão continuasse e quando os segundos se passaram sem a voz do loiro ele revirou os olhos e o incitou:

– Sim, estou aqui fora e não lá dentro, logo eu sai. Isso não responde minha pergunta.

Loki não estava seguro se o sorriso do loiro podia ficar maior, mas ainda assim sendo Thor, conseguiu dar um jeito.

– Faz um tempo desde que havia lhe visto em um baile irmãozinho, e então você saiu. Achei que iria atacar um livro em seu quarto, mas o vi entrando na floresta e o acompanhei.

– Talvez a dança não estivesse satisfatória? – O moreno rebateu arqueando uma sobrancelha em escárnio.

– Eu queria ficar um pouco com você irmão. Faz um tempo que não aparece nas nossas festas... Tens passado mais tempo com seus livros do que comigo.

Loki desviou o olhar. Não achou que o irmão perceberia seu afastamento. Mas aquilo não era algo que poderia possivelmente ser mudado. Já havia algum tempo que ele não poderia olhar pro irmão sem seu rosto se tornar vermelho brilhante e pensamentos estranhos aparecerem em sua mente. Com o tempo ele tinha ficado bom em deixar seu rosto em branco, mas doia faze-lo. Era uma dor constante em seu peito tentar se esconder, então começou a evitar a presença do maior.

Ainda doia, mas era quase suportável.

Durante seus devaneios Thor havia ficado encarando seu rosto, ele achava que havia conseguido manter a agradável máscara de indiferença, mas talvez algum pensamento tenha escapado ao seu controle porque o loiro possuia um olhar estranho de dúvida em seu próprio rosto.

Thor tentativamente se deitou na grama e suas ondas se misturaram com as flores. Seus olhos se voltaram pro céu estrelado e um suspiro caiu dos seus lábios.

Loki enviou uma prece silenciosa a qualquer Deus que pudesse ouvir, agradecendo pelo maior não estar olhando pra ele quando se deitou, pois ele devia ter algum tipo estúpido de olhar encantado no rosto.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio pacífico Loki conseguiu algum controle nas batidas desenfreadas do seu coração e se estendeu na grama ao lado do maior. Seus fios negros misturaram-se com os do loiro em meio as flores. Na floresta ao redor dos dois as corujas cantavam e o vento acariciava os galhos levando com ele folhas douradas que brincavam rodando sobre seus corpos.

Quando o loiro entrelaçou os dedos com os seus e os manteve juntos entre seus corpos as estrelas de Alioth subitamente pareceram mais brilhantes, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão...


End file.
